extremecawwrestlingfandomcom-20200215-history
The Thunder
The Thunder is an American CAW Wrestler, currently signed to Extreme CAW Wrestling, as a part of ECW D-League, where he is a former winner of the ECW CAW Contest. History in ECW D-League The Thunder debuted on ECW D-League Episode 2 in a winning effort against Mikk Jervakis. On ECW D-League Episode 3, The Thunder competed in a Fatal 4-Way Elimination match against Brooklyn Bulldozer, Mikk Jervakis and Rory Macreery. The Thunder picked up the first elimination by pinning Rory Macreery. After Bulldozer pinned Mikk Jervakis, Thunder won the match when he pinned Bulldozer. After the match, Thunder tried showing some sportsmanship by helping Bulldozer back to his feet, only for Bulldozer to low blow Thunder. Thunder reappeared on ECW D-League Episode 5, being revealed as the mystery partner for Silas Moore in a tag team match against Cardinal Sin and Sin's mystery partner, Brooklyn Bulldozer. The match ended in a win for Moore & Thunder after Thunder pinned Brooklyn Bulldozer following a Falcon Arrow. On ECW D-League Episode 6, The Thunder was being interviewed when he was attacked by Brooklyn Bulldozer. Later that night, inspite the attack, The Thunder competed against Bulldozer in a first round match in the ECW D-League Championship Tournament. Thunder won the match after some help from Teddy Hannity, who had been screwed over by Bulldozer on the main roster. On ECW D-League Episode 7, Thunder competed in a Quarter Final match against Mysterius, in a winning effort, advancing Thunder to the Semi-Finals. On ECW D-League Episode 8, Thunder competed in the Semi-Finals of the tournament against Cardinal Sin, with Cardinal Sin attacking Thunder before the match started. Cardinal Sin won the match and advanced to the finals, marking Thunder's first loss in ECW. On ECW D-League Episode 9, Thunder competed in a 6-Man Battle Royal to determine the Number 1 Contender for the D-League Championship, also participating were RJ Drake, Sylvio Salvatore, Aurelius, William Williams and Silas Moore. After Thunder scored the first elimination, pinning Salvatore, Thunder became the third elimination when he tapped out to a crossface from Aurelius. On ECW D-League Episode 11, Thunder competed against Adrian Dawkins. The two men showed respect by shaking hands before the match. The match ended in a no contest after an interference from Sameer Al-Shihadi, who attacked Dawkins, however, Thunder helped Dawkins fight off Shihadi. On ECW D-League Episode 12, it was announced that Thunder would compete against RJ Drake, Sylvio Salvatore and Big Jon Donovan in a 4 way match on the Bad Company Pre-Show to determine the number 1 contender for the ECW D-League Championship. Later that night, Thunder defeated Sameer Al-Shihadi in a singles match. On the Bad Company Pre-Show, Thunder won the 4 way to become the number 1 contender for the D-League Championship. Appearances Personal Life In Wrestling * Finishing Moves ** Lionsault (Springboard Moonsault) ** Rolling Cutter (2018) ** Tiger Bomb (Sitout Double Underhook Powerbomb) - Used in FCW * Signature Moves ** Backstabber (Double Knee Backbreaker) (2016-2017) ** Falcon Arrow (Sitout Suplex Slam) (Used as a finisher from 2016-2017) ** Sling Blade (2016-2017) * Nicknames * Entrance Themes ** "It's Time" by Jim Johnston ** "Styles Clash" by Yonosuke Kitamura (Used in FCW) Championships and Accomplishments * Extreme CAW Wrestling ** 2nd ECW CAW Contest Winner (2015) - With Cardinal Sin * French CAW Wrestling ** FCW Heavyweight Championship (1 time, current) ** FCW Jr Heavyweight Championship (1 time, inaugural) Category:Wrestlers Category:Current Roster Category:D-League Category:Male Category:2k14 Era Category:2k18 Era Category:American Category:CAW Contest Winners Category:High-Flyers Category:Technicians Category:Grapplers Category:Cruiserweights